The Missing Key
by Aldira
Summary: One-shots centered around Harry in a school setting with Mark (Got7), V (BTS), Sung-kyu (Infinte), and Lay and Chanyeol (E-XO). Slash.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Got7.

Warnings: Slash (boyxboy).

Note: This is not meant to slander or harm any of the idols mentioned.

**The Missing Key:**

_Mark Tuan_

Harry looked to the side, hearing a soft snore as he took notes during the movie. Giving the body a sharp nudge, he huffed but couldn't resist a slight smile at Mark's dazed expression as he jerked awake. He was so lucky that it was during one of the louder parts of the movie otherwise the teacher would have noticed.

Mark let out a jaw-cracking yawn before noticing Harry hunched over and avidly completing the video guide questions. He peeked over at Harry's notes and looked back at his own blank sheet before lifting his head and squinting at the front of the classroom where the movie was being projected.

"How long has the movie been playing?" he asked, stifling another yawn.

"For about half an hour," Harry replied, setting down his pencil, leaning back into his seat. "It's weird, you're noisier in your sleep than when you're awake."

He shrugged, nestling his head in the cradle of his arms on the surface of his desk, turning so that he was facing Harry. Even without looking over, Harry could tell that Mark's eyes were resting on him.

After a few moments of silence in which the only sounds were the gunshots of the movie and the scratching of pencil on paper, Harry leaned closer to Mark when he began to talk in a slightly hushed voice.

"Are you going to the dance?"

Oh, right. Homecoming was this weekend. Wow, time really pasts by fast. Harry could have sworn it was a month away. Well, it wasn't like he was going to go anyway.

And he told him that.

"Oh," Mark seemed to be pouting.

"I just don't see the use in going," Harry tried to explain his reason. Ten dollars for a night of cramped spaces, sweaty people, and lukewarm punch? Yeah, he'd rather pass. "I'm not a very social person."

"But you're definitely going to prom next year, right?"

"Of course!" That's something a person can't miss.

Mark nodded to himself as if he decided on something.

"Good."

Harry tilted his head curiously but didn't say anything.

It wasn't until the next year did he realize what Mark meant.

* * *

Harry didn't have any classes with Mark in their junior year. The little glimpses Harry caught of him around classes with his own group of friends should have satisfied his curiosity but only seemed to ignite it more. He tried to hide his disappointment whenever he's with his friends, peeking at him from the corner of his eyes.

He missed their little talks in history.

Shaking his head, Harry walked a bit faster to get his schedule. It was time to focus on the next term's classes, not Mark.

* * *

After the bell rang for the last period of the day, Harry practically ran to Spanish class. Why did English have to be so far from Spanish?

He let out a soft breath as he pulled open the door and entered, looking around to see other students standing around, waiting for the teacher to assign seats. Puffing out his cheeks playfully, Harry stood by himself silently, looking at nowhere in particular. Until he noticed a familiar head of red hair leaning against a wall on the other side of the room. Harry perked up instantly.

When the teacher finished directing them around the room, Harry hopped into his seat, dropping his backpack to the ground.

"Hey, haven't seen you in a while," a much missed voice said. Harry couldn't hide the smile on his face as he turned to face him.

It was nice having Mark right beside him again.

* * *

"Are you coming to the basketball game?"

Harry honestly didn't know Mark played basketball until he had to leave half an hour early in Spanish class sometimes for away games. It was a welcome change in appearance. Not that Mark looked horrible on a regular day but seeing him in a tucked shirt with a tie and pressed slacks was an incredibly new perspective.

It was a home game today, so the distance wasn't the problem. Basketball just wasn't his thing. If Harry was being honest, soccer kept his interest more.

"No, I can't," Harry said but quickly tried to somehow make it up to him after seeing his frown, "I'll come to the next one though."

Mark sulked but accepted the answer.

"Promise you'll come?"

"Promise."

* * *

"Congratulations on winning," Harry greeted Mark as he sat down in Spanish class.

"Thanks, if only a certain someone was there to witness my totally awesome skills," Mark drawled out.

Harry rolled his eyes, tossing the bag of cookies he made onto his desk. Mark blinked in surprise before grinning at him.

"Aw, you shouldn't have."

"Don't make me regret baking them for you."

* * *

Harry carefully shuffled his way to an open section in the bleachers, sitting down with a relieved sigh. Seeing his friends following in after him, Harry scanned the court for Mark, catching his form slightly hunched on the bench. Every now and then, he looked behind him and into the crowd. At one of his turns, he spotted Harry among the hundreds of people. Harry smiled and gave a little wave, receiving a bright grin in return. He turned back to the court with a happier air, different from the almost worried one he had earlier.

As Harry was climbing down the bleachers after the game, Mark caught a hold of his arm, leaning in close to be heard over the loud chatter of the other exiting students.

"Meet me by the locker room."

Harry nodded his head, watching him slip back to the rest of his team, filing in to get changed.

Waving his friends along, Harry walked around to the back of the gym to where the locker rooms were located. Leaning against the brick wall, he stared up at the darkening sky as he waited for Mark. Turning his head at the opening of a door, Harry pushed himself off the wall once he spotted Mark, dressed out of his uniform but still in comfortable athletic clothes. It was amazing how he could still look stunning in black gym shorts and a loose white t-shirt.

Harry stared at him expectantly as Mark stopped in front of him. Fiddling with the strap of his bag, Mark bit his lip. Harry looked at him curiously, wondering why he seemed nervous.

"Would you like to go to prom with me?"

Harry blinked at him in surprise. A happy smile spread across his face.

He didn't answer, just rushed forward and gave him a hug. Harry felt Mark jerk in surprise but eventually wrapped his arms around him.

* * *

Harry rested his head on Mark's shoulder as they danced slowly to romantic song playing. The dim blue light created an almost dreamlike atmosphere. And it certainly felt like a dream.

"How would you feel about being my boyfriend?" Harry heard whispered in his ear. Although his voice was unwavering and calm, the tightening of his grip on Harry's hips revealed his anxiety.

"Do you even have to ask?" Harry replied back, leaning in and kissing his cheek.

* * *

"If I fall and break my neck, I'm blaming you," Harry warned as he stepped onto the board. Clutching onto Mark's arms rightly, Harry could feel the wheels shaking beneath his feet.

"Come on, it's not that bad," Mark reassured him, hiding a smile. "Besides, I won't let anything happen to you."

"You better not," Harry muttered under his breath before letting out a yelp as he fell forward. Mark didn't even blink an eye as he caught him.

"Told you so," he smirked before smiling encouragingly. "One more time?"

"Fine," Harry sighed as he stepped back onto the skateboard, one hand going up and fixing the helmet.

His bottom lip stuck out in a pout.

"Don't I get a kiss for my effort?"

Mark laughed but leaned in and pecked him on the lips.

"There. Happy?"

"Very. You owe me another one when we finish."

"Hmm, how about you make it to the end of this block and I"ll double it?"

Harry tilted his head in thought under Mark's mischievous gaze.

"You got yourself a deal, sir."

* * *

There will be 4 more characters with their own separate chapters, all of which are unrelated to each other. All of them will have a school setting. To be honest, this is one of the results for a quiz I'm making, basically just substitute Harry with first person pronouns and that's it (though I did have to edit some stuff out to suit Harry's personality and gender). Once I have the last chapter up, I should be done with the last result for it and if any of you guys are interested in who you would get, I'll leave the name of the quiz in the last note. Until next time! - Aldira~


End file.
